Blank Canvas
by roxybeloved
Summary: Ichigo is a college student, who is about to do his exams. But if he fails any of them he must go to classes in the summer months to revise for the resit. Warnings: GrimmIchi!If you do not like yaoi I suggest you look away now :D.


This is just a random story that I came up with.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own bleach in anyway shape or form.

**Summary: **Ichigo is a college student, who is about to do his exams. But if he fails any of them he must go to classes in the summer months to revise for the resit.

**Warnings:** GrimmIchi!

If you do not like yaoi I suggest you look away now :D.

Swearing and sexy time i think it's reffered to as 'Lemon' right? well it has some sex stuff in it... so if you're under 18 i suggest not reading it...or you'll turn out like me...lol.

* * *

**GrimmIchi Fanfic.**

**Blank Canvas. **

It was dark outside, too dark. A flickering street light was becoming tedious and repetitive, for a young teenage boy sat on a chair next to his desk. He was thinking hard to himself. He had exams in college soon. Last few weeks of college to revise or he would be made to do them all over again throughout the summer. He pressed a pen to his pouted lip, and rubbed it softly against the skin. He realised that it was his choice to go to the prestigious academic School/College, Las Noches. How he loved it there but really couldn't be bothered with the extra work he had to fit in to get his grades up just to do what he wanted. If he did not get his grades up to at least a C he was going to have to stay there for longer doing that boring crap. _It's basically school again god damn it! _He thought, Ichigo's anger rose in him. He new it had to be done or he would be stuck with some god awful teacher making him study till he dropped.

"ICHIGOOOO!" his father screamed bursting though the door with love in his eyes. Ichigo just ignored the old goat, who was fluttering around more like a moth pouncing at a light than a butterfly. "Dad, Can't you just be normal! I'm trying to concentrate on completing this mock test! Get out! Rgh…FML." Ichigo screamed before he gave his father a full on pelt in the face, Karin already dragging the man out of the room. "But my son...AHHHH!" Isshin said Still jumping around like a mad man.

* * *

Ichigo receives a slip with his results on.

"wow I got A's in almost everyth….Argh! Had to be…Science and damned maths had to be F's didn't they? Shit, shit, shit!"

_What the hell am I gonna do now?_

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you're going to have to retake the classes through out the summer holidays…But you're one person in twelve that did not make the grade in science and maths. So don't feel bad." A tall man with brown hair and eyes looked at Ichigo as he vented his stress by tearing up the sheet in a hissy fit. "Easy for you to say Aizen -sama, you're already the head of a school…" Ichigo continued to curse under his breath for his lack of achievement, and did not notice Aizen moving closer to him.

"Ha, ha I suppose you're right Ichigo, but you're still young and have many great attributes, you will make a fine man Kurosaki, but right now you need to retake the exams over the holidays." Aizen gave a not so sincere smile to the boy, And Ichigo Calmed, even though he always noticed that fake smile of his. He realized that even if he didn't actually mean it, _at least he tried_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"The teacher for the summer is not…so bad…, so don't worry to much, just promise me at least you will appear during the holidays, I can't see any of the others going. You're the only one I trust to actually turn up, so don't let me down. Ok?"

Ichigo was confused but obliged to the mans wishes. "I wouldn't ever think of skipping the classes Aizen sama" Ichigo didn't particularly like being a suck up but knew he had to be with this _guy_, you could never tell what he would do if you didn't do everything he tells you to do, And with that the head teacher Aizen moved on to some other group of people.

* * *

Ichigo stared at the colleges huge entrance and managed to force himself through the automatic doors, _Room 1a huh?, how tedious… it's right at the top of the damned college! Do I really have to walk that far? _Ichigo carried on anyway still slightly concerned with that cheap fake smile of Aizen's… they sent cold shivers down the boys spine.

Ichigo reached the top floor of the large building, huffing and panting at the long journey he had just taken. Room 1a was down the end of the corridor not far from where Ichigo was right now. Rubbing the offending wet spot that threatened to roll down his forehead, and fixing his hair for the fifth time in a row, he carried on till he reached the door.

The door clicked as he opened it… he took a quick glance in to see…no one. Not a soul, nothing. _The stupid teacher isn't even here yet! And I'm ten minutes late already! _Ichigo moved forward anyway to slide into a chair at the far end of the classroom sitting by the window on the left, And decided to pull out the books from the bag to his right. There came a noise from the back of the class, It shook Ichigo out of his daydream.

"Kurosaki..Ichigo? Am I correct?…Orange hair, check, only one here, check. Aizen -sama said it would be like that, though he never mentioned you'd be this late." Ichigo's colour flushed from his face, as a hansom man appeared from out of no where, powder blue hair and electric blue eyes starring right back at Ichigo's.

_Wow, really? Did he have to be that…hot? Shit. _"Stop daydreaming I have to help you get on with your work!" the teal haired man gave him a devilish grin. Ichigo couldn't jump out of his fascination. "Kurosaki!"

"Wah!" Ichigo practically fell out of his seat, at the loudness of the mans voice. He was gorgeous, through the white shirt Ichigo could see a chiselled chest and abdomen with a face just as amazing to match.

"Sorry!…sir, I just...um" Ichigo held onto his words he daren't speak out of line, and kind of blushed as he broke the gaze between the two.

"HA! Aizen also said you'd be like that! Damn I knew this was gonna be fun! And don't call me sir!…Grimmjow is just fine kid!" Grimmjow's mouth curled into a sadistic smile, his nose crinkled along with it.

"yes sir…I mean Grimmjow?, wait are you should I won't get in trouble for calling you by you're first name?" Ichigo choked slightly.

Grimmjow just snorted at the stupid question. "well since I said it's okay, it's okay. Okay!" Ichigo gulped at that, not knowing what to say. "anyway…Science and maths right?" Ichigo was confused _shouldn't he already know that?_ "uh…_yeah_..." He sarcastically muttered, but loud enough that Grimmjow would hear. "yah mocking me kid?" Grimmjow retorted. "Wha…no!, just I… I dunno" Ichigo blushed furiously at his mistake, he shouldn't take this guy lightly, it would get straight back to Aizen-sama if he did. "hmm whatever, Right here's some stuff for yah to get on with. And do it quick I wanna get home early." Ichigo fiddled with the pen in his hand as Grimmjow moved closer to the orange haired boy passing him papers, Ichigo made sure to get a quick glance at his arse before he noticed or turned around. _Wait, isn't he meant to be teaching me? Agh whatever, and "finish fast" what does he expect from me? Why does he think I'm here in the first place? Because I'm quick like that? Yeah right…like that's it. _

Ichigo carried on with the work at hand but never failing to take a few more quick glances to the blue haired man sitting at the front of the room. Each time Ichigo made sure he did not see him as he took his sneak peaks.

* * *

[Half an hour later…]

Ichigo just looked puzzled he had no clue what to do…he was completely stuck.

"what the…" Ichigo paused as he realised he just thought out loud. "What's wrong kid yah stuck?… Heh knew you would be " Grimmjow sneered slyly, but made his way to Ichigo's chair and took a look at the paper before Ichigo, but Grimmjow was awfully close.

Ichigo was sure his thighs were slightly grazing His own back, He winced as he felt his cock twitch in his jeans, this did not go un-noticed by the feline. Grimmjow decided to have a little fun with the boy before going home…he was to interesting to leave him alone. Grimmjow pushed his thighs closer into the boys back and put his hand on his neck , hearing a quick heavy breath escape the boy, that was his ticket to carry on.

Placing the sheet of paper on the desk Grimmjow grazed his cheek against Ichigo's. Ichigo shuddered and made a jump backwards nearly knocking himself from balance but regaining his balance quickly, Grimmjow wasn't slightly bothered by this. He expected it. "What's wrong Kurosaki?" Grimmjow said maliciously. Ichigo just stared in shock at the bluenett, and began to blush again even more ferociously than before. "Wha…what were you doing?" Ichigo huffed out.

Grimmjow kicked the chair that was now lying on the floor aside to clear his pathway to Ichigo, and began closing the gap between them. "What do you mean, you've been staring at me for sometime now and grinning, I thought you were having dirty thoughts about me, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, _wait, he noticed me staring at him? _Ichigo couldn't move he was already backed against the wall. Grimmjow just kept getting closer till the gap became inches. "Grimmjow.. Please…" Ichigo's voice was breaking softly, this just increased Grimmjow's need. " hm I think I like it when you say my name Kurosaki." Grimmjow was now nose to nose with Ichigo, who was desperately squirming to move away, even though he _really _didn't want to. Grimmjow's hand grabbed Ichigo's clothed cock and it hardened fast in his hand, "wow sensitive much? And you're quite big for a brat," In an attempt to seem mature and not a brat Ichigo smirked at the remark

"I know…"

Ichigo tried his best to mask his trembling. He just seemed like more of a brat. "Heh yah like that don'cha? Yah a masochist I presume then?" Ichigo shivered at the voice that reverberated through his ear, and the breath that could be felt on his neck, he had never been called that before. "no…uh!" Grimmjow squeezed slightly at his dick and started rubbing it and stroking it. "st..stop… Grimmjow" Ichigo heaved his words out through the hitch in his throat. "Saying it like that ain't gonna help yah, especially when yah say my name like that, Kurosaki." Grimmjow began to lower himself and levelled his eyes with Ichigo's aching cock. He grabbed tight on the button of his jeans and it popped open quickly he then progressed to biting at the zipper and yanking it down hard. Ichigo wasn't really ready but did not complain once. Grimmjow swiftly pulled Ichigo's jeans down and then followed shortly after his boxers. "Ha,… pretty big for a brat indeed". Ichigo's face reddened "I'm not a…ugh...brat!" Grimmjow took all of Ichigo's length into his warm mouth. It was so new and so different to Ichigo he let out a loud whimper, Grimmjow was turned on further by this.

Grimmjow began bobbing his head up and down, then let go. Ichigo Whimpered once more at the loss of touch.

"hey Kurosaki, shall we move this to the desk?" Grimmjow said winking at Ichigo, He hardly wanted to move he was so hard he thought it may even be impossible. Grimmjow got the idea and grabbed Ichigo by the hip and lifted him over his shoulder, his dick was still out and catching a slight breeze as Grimmjow threw him to the desk sweeping everything onto the floor and kicking the chair aside.

Grimmjow plopped Ichigo onto the desk top and began rubbing Ichigo's thighs slowly. Ichigo was Flabbergasted and began to shake nervously at the contact of Grimmjow's hands now on his hipbones pulling up his t shirt slightly.

"Don't worry you won't get into trouble because of this Kurosaki, you're seventeen right?" Grimmjow was right he was seventeen and he would not get in trouble for that, but he could just as easily get into trouble for having sex with a _guy_ who's meant to be a_ teacher_, and in the _college_ of all places!

"Don't worry Kurosaki, Aizen won't say anything." Grimmjow didn't even seem to care from the sound of his voice. "Why do you keep calling me that?…mpff!" Ichigo shuddered as two fingers were shoved into his mouth rather recklessly. He sucked on them none the less, and Grimmjow purred in anticipation. Grimmjow moved his face next to Ichigo's and placed his free hand next to Ichigo's cock. "Ichigo…" Grimmjow purred again, Ichigo Shuddered at the voice and breath on his ear, this warmth was getting to much for him. Grimmjow's finger were pulled from Ichigo's mouth, saliva rolled down to his chin as his eyes half closed, The Grin on Grimmjow's face became even more Sadistic, he loved that look.

"spread your _legs_ Ichigo." Grimmjow Purred his name into his ear again, He complied to this wish and spread his legs widely for Grimmjow to fill.

Grimmjow circled his fingers round the boys entrance and slowly slipped his middle finger into Ichigo.

"ugghhh!" Ichigo moaned at the contact. Grimmjow continued to push his finger in further, then slipped in his index finger, Ichigo let out an exasperated groan.

Grimmjow searched for Ichigo's prostate with his finger's and was delighted when Ichigo delivered a loud moan of pleasure.

Grimmjow deemed it safe to then stand and pull off his own tight jeans. Ichigo's legs hung down the desk half laying with elbows and fore arms laid out on the desk, he looked at Grimmjow who now had his jeans undone, pulled out his cock which was significantly larger. Ichigo shuddered again at the view. _It's huge this is going to kill me, I swear._ Ichigo thought as Grimmjow moved forward "now you're ready shall we get on with it?"

Grimmjow pulled at Ichigo's legs and he slipped forward, Grimmjow's cock was now prodding against his entrance and with a heave he entered him harshly.

"AGHH!" Ichigo screamed out in pain, Grimmjow began thrusting in slowly and then out again, searching again for Ichigo's prostate, surely enough he found it. Ichigo's screams became pleasure filled and his swollen cock leaked with pre cum that dribbled slowly down his shaft. Grimmjow began thrusting heavily as he saw this, knowing he was hitting the boys pleasure spot over and over again and hard. The pace quickened, "Grimm…Grimmjow!…M …more!… Harder…please!" Ichigo called out to Grimmjow, who was more than happy to comply to the boys wishes.

Grimmjow began pounding into the boys prostate continually Harder and faster with each swing of his hips, he felt his release was to come soon, and from the looks of this so was Ichigo.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's cock and pumped it in pace with his pounding, Ichigo was breathing so heavily along with Grimmjow they were in sync, as they both searched for air.

Pounding even harder Ichigo's cock jerked and his back arched "UH, UHWAHH!" it exploded all over his abdomen and Grimmjow's hand, sticking to his sweaty torso. In a matter of seconds and with a quick spasm, his seed filled Ichigo's insides.

Grimmjow fell on top of the lifeless body below his own, Ichigo began to pant desperately for air once again. Grimmjow took notice (again) and hoisted himself upwards so as not to crush the boy.

"well?" Grimmjow said to Ichigo while panting heavily. Ichigo could hardly move but managed to speak quietly, "G…good."

A grin plastered it self on Grimmjow's exhausted sweaty face.

Three minutes past till Ichigo regained some of his senses, "Shit!" _what have I done, shit, shit, shit! I just shagged a teacher! _Grimmjow looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "What's wrong Kurosaki?" Grimmjow's voice sounded concerned but more thrilled by Ichigo's reaction. His name being said like that again made him shiver remembering his previous pleasure.

"I…I have to go!" Ichigo made way for the back of the class to grab his jeans, but before he could a hand reached out to grab his own, "W…what?"

"where the hell do you think _you're_ going, Kurosaki?" As quickly as the hand came it pulled Ichigo down to Grimmjow's face, in a hot sweaty kiss, Grimmjow's tongue wrapping around Ichigo's before separating. "You still have a class to finish" Ichigo's heart pounded fiercely, and his eyes widened to show Grimmjow honey like disks.

Grimmjow continued to stare at Ichigo's wanton eyes, before speaking again "Damn that was good right? Wanna do it again sometime?" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow Curiously before mirroring Grimmjow's grin hiding a blush. "ha, why not?…as long as it won't get me in trouble…I don't see the harm"

Grimmjow just stared at him (with a grin plastered on his face) wondering _what's so damn special about this boy? Why did I feel the need to do him right there and then? Damn, I don't get it. I'm not usually like that.  
_

_

* * *

SO..._lol that is my first AU of GrimmIchi yaoi ever. lol. (Well my first **GrimmIchi** ever...)

What do you think? Review/Comment, and stuff.

If you like this story i will carry it on! I don't mind if you wanna help me like come up with some ideas? :D lol.

Cuz right know i'm going through the same thing as Ichigo...AND NO...not sex with Grimmjow...though I wouldn **not** complain...XD, anyway...yeah I need help coming up with ideas or tell me what characters you would like to see in this, I would like you to chritisize this BUT DON'T BE MEAN! lol. I did make sure that i got spelling right and other bits a pieces fixed like a million times... but if you notice anything that wrong just tell me lol i will then fix it.

but yeah name any characters i will add them to the story, or any ideas that could be transformed into a whole plot. thanks for reading :D.


End file.
